Eternal Elena
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: Insights into the story of Daemon and Elena. This is a story where Daemon, for once, isn't the supreme bad guy.


Eternal Elena

**Summary: Insights into the story of Daemon and Elena. This is a story where Daemon, for once, isn't the supreme bad guy.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry Daemon! I misjudged you! I misunderstood you! And I'm the one who claims to understand KHR and everything in it perfectly and expertly! *wails loudly* Who knew he had such a special reason for being so mean! I forgive you Daemon! I forgive you for everything! I just can't be angry with you anymore! ELENAAAAA. DAEMONNNNN. T_T. This is my apology fic to Daemon. Flame me if you want. I just had to do this.**

It started off so fairy tale-like.

It was like something straight out of a romance novel. A rich man sick of his life finds a girl who he can get along amazingly well with. They fall in love. And then they get married and lived happily ever after.

Pity the last part couldn't come true.

Instead, the girl had died, leaving the man all alone. Alone except for her parting words: _"Protect the weak… together with the Vongola… Daemon… if it's you… you can do it…"_

The man clutched the girl's broken bleeding body and screamed his rage to the heavens.

"_Just you watch Elena… your beloved Vongola will become strong… I will recreate them… so that just hearing the name of Vongola will make people tremble!"_

Those words became etched into his brain for the next 400 years. He was determined to make them come true.

At all costs.

_~Eternal Elena~_

He first saw her at one of the many parties he was obliged to attend as an aristocrat.

It was one of those parties where everyone wore masks.

Behind his mask, Daemon's expression was a disgusted one. He hated the way the aristocrats conducted themselves. They were slovenly, disgusting and simply degenerate.

He was so busy inwardly cursing them that he walked right into a woman.

"Ouch!" Both of them cried sharply.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Daemon quickly apologised, backing away.

"Ah, it's alright, really. Er…" The woman's mask had slipped off her face, recealing beautiful, delicate features.

"I'm Daemon Spade." He said.

"Elena." The woman curtsied.

_~Eternal Elena~_

A pair of soft, gentle hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"W-W-W-Wha…?" Daemon spluttered.

"Guess who it is." A familiar voice rang out from behind him.

"Elena." Daemon smiled.

"Correct." A peal of laughter from her and then the hands removed themselves.

"How was your day, Daemon?" Elena moved to lean on the balcony rail beside him. Before them, the night ebony black with only tiny pinpricks of starlight shining through.

"It was… same as usual." A slight frown creased his forehead. He hesitated, wondering if he should tell her everything.

"What happened?" Elena's eyes moved to his face, and Daemon knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her, not under that bright, clear gaze of hers.

"Just another exhibition of degenerate aristocracy." Daemon growled slightly.

"What did they do this time?" An eyebrow was raised.

"They tried to take my maid servants for their own playthings. And then they offered to pay me for my maids' … _services_." A grim smile twisted his lips.

They were silent for awhile. Then, Elena spoke.

"Look, Daemon."

"What?"

"Look at the stars."

"They're very pretty?"

"No, not that. Look at how they're arranged in the heavens."

"?"

"If the stars and the other celestial bodies are all right and spinning in their own orbits, should we care so much about our little worries on earth?"

"You sound like a philosopher."

"I'm trying to help."

"You can help by… Elena, you know how much I hate those disgusting people."

"Which is why I came to see you."

"What?"

"Daemon, I want you to meet someone. I believe that he can do something about those people."

_~Eternal Elena~_

"I'm Giotto of the Vongola Famiglia."

"I'm Daemon Spade."

They shook hands as Elena clasped her palms together as if in prayer.

_~Eternal Elena~_

"The Vongola is always the ally of the weak… and I think you, Daemon, are their pride and joy." Elena had said.

"Elena…"

They embraced and kissed. It was their first and last kiss.

_~Eternal Elena~_

"Everybody ready?" The photographer asked.

"No!" Lampo yelled. "I don't wanna stand next to Alaude!"

"It's just for one photo, Lampo." Giotto facepalmed.

"Daemon, can't you…" Knuckle began.

"I'm standing next to Elena.' Daemon interrupted firmly.

"You think I want to stand next to you, brat?" Alaude snarled.

Giotto, sensing danger, immediately stepped in, "Lampo, if you do the photo properly, I promise you can bully G all you want." He bribed. "For a week." He added.

"WHAT?" G turned to glare at Giotto, who deliberately stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Oh really? Okay then." Lampo grinned at G.

"Everybody ready now?" said the poor photographer, who had been standing there listening to them argue all this time.

"Yes." Giotto replied.

"1… 2… 3… smile!" The camera clicked.

_~Eternal Elena~_

Daemon could feel his body fading away – literally. He could only feel coldness. Blackness. Emptiness. He was fading into the mist, this time for real.

He felt so sleepy. And how long had it been since he felt sleepy? Years and years… 400 years, to be exact.

The final blow had been dealt. He was going to die. After four centuries of surviving by possessing one person after another, Daemon was exhausted.

"Daemon."

_Yes?_ Daemon's fading mind answered.

"Time to come back, Daemon."

_Who are you?_

"Come back, Daemon."

_Yes… Elena._

**A/N: Elena is officially one of the most beautiful names I know. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TROLLS OUT THERE THINK. **

**Reviews, flames, anything?**


End file.
